


losses

by WattStalf



Series: soulmates [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: If your soul mate dies, their name vanishes from your wrist; Akabayashi and Aozaki both experience this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs on a cosmic level* i don't know man  
> it's not full-on shipping of them, just the implication that they gonna get together  
> idk just read it you'll see

When your soul mate dies, their name disappears from your wrist. You do not get another one, and if you never have the chance to be with them, or never even meet them, then you simply live alone, never knowing what it was like to have the love of your soul mate.

~X~

Akabayashi doesn't care about the name on his wrist. He's had it for years and years now, and he's never once met anyone by that name, and he's never cared about looking for them. It's as simple as that; he doesn't care about it, and, as far as he's concerned, it will never be something he cares about. He is too consumed by his own desires, and by his lifestyle, and he cannot find a place in that for a soul mate.

And then he meets her one night, terrifying and beautiful, and it is love at first sight, before he understands who she is. Despite the fact that she's attacked him, despite the fact that she is clearly something otherworldly, despite losing his eye tonight, he falls in love with her, suddenly and overwhelmingly. When she gives him her name, it all clicks into place for him, and he realizes then just how important the name on his wrist has always been.

_Sayaka Sonohara_ .

There's no mistake that the name is the same, but she sadly informs him that she's married, that she loves her husband, that she has a daughter she adores. He listens, though her words make no sense to him-  _how could she already have someone when it's supposed to be me?_ \- and wishes, more than anything, that he could steal her away, here and now.

“Your husband isn't your soul mate, is he?”

“Huh?” She's taken aback. “How did you know that?” Her face softens, and before he answers she says, “Oh. So it's you, then?”

“It is. My name is-”

“I'm sorry, but is it alright if you don't say it? I've known your name for years, but...I'm afraid if you really say it, that will make it real. I'm afraid you might make me change my mind.”

He is tempted to test her theory, to do whatever it takes to convince her and win her over, but there is something in her face that makes him decide to respect her wishes. “Well, you already know my name, so that's enough. If you ever wanna look me up...I would take good care of you. And your daughter, too.”

“Thank you,” she says, with a soft, sincere smile. “Thank you so much.”

~X~

He wants to know everything he can about her, or at least all that he can dig up without digging _too_ deep. After all, he promised her that he wasn't going to turn into a stalker, but things are different for him now. He's never been in love before, never looked beyond himself or found value in anything outside of his violent lifestyle. Anything he can learn about her, he values, because she is changing him, slowly but surely.

He learns that, yes, she married someone who wasn't her soul mate, and that that man had allegedly driven his own soul mate away at some point. At some point, he met Sayaka, and she fell so in love with him, or had given up hope on every finding her soul mate, or perhaps a combination of the two, and they had married and had a daughter. He is, admittedly, a little bit angry, to know that there was someone out there who stole his soul mate away from him but, then, he was never interested before. In a way, it's his fault that this happened, for never looking for her on his own.

Now that he's found her, even if they can't be together, he's different, he sees the world differently, and he understands things he might not have been able to understand before. Even if she isn't his, he knows her and he loves her, and he doesn't have to give up hope that she'll come find him someday.

Until he wakes up one day to find that her name is gone from his wrist.

~X~

Aozaki never even knows who the hell the person on his wirst is. He wakes up one day to find a name, he goes through life, and then he wakes up one day and it's gone. Just like that. And he never knew them, so he supposes it doesn't really matter, but there's a still a feeling of loss that he can't quite shake at first.

He learns to ignore it eventually, though.

~X~

The subject doesn't come up between the two of them for a long time. Of course, why would it? They're not friends; in fact, they can hardly stand each other. There isn't much need for them to talk about their personal lives, much less something _that_ personal. But somehow, at some point, it does come up. Perhaps a snide remark was made about the other that led to one of them saying something about pitying their soul mate; perhaps then, it had come out their soul mate was dead; perhaps then, they had learned that that was something they had in common.

However it comes up, it does, and they find themselves sharing more about their lives with one another than they ever would have expected.

“So, I find out after she dies, her husband was an awful person. I'm talking the worst.”

“What, did he beat her or somethin'?”

“Her _and_ their daughter. From what I found out, he might've even tried to kill their daughter.” Akabayashi keeps some details to himself, but others come spilling forth as if he's been waiting for the chance to talk to someone about them. “Still really gets me that someone like _that_ was the one to steal her away from me. I sure wish she had given me some kinda sign back then, cos I would have done everything I could to get her out of there,whether she wanted me to or not. Whether she hated me for it or not.”

“I woulda killed that bastard, soon as I found out,” Aozaki grunts in reply.

“Yeah, well, it was too late for me to try since he was already dead and all.”

“You know what I mean.” There is a pause before he speaks again. “I never knew a damn thing about mine, not even what they looked like.”

“I wonder if that's easier, or harder.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know? S'not like I know how it felt for you.” Scowling, he shrugs before picking up his drink and downing what is left. “But I don't care anymore, so it doesn't matter.”

“I don't know about that. I bet it's hard to just forget all about it, right?”

“You're really asking to get your ass kicked, you know that?”

“Aw, come on, we're actually getting along for once. You don't want to throw that all away, do you?”

“Speak for yourself.”

~X~

Things change between them, and things stay the same between them. It isn't as if either of them wants to admit that they're getting closer, or act like it, but their talks become more frequent. Neither of them know anyone else who had to go through something like this, and neither of them know anyone else who is alone in the way that they are. They're both meant to be alone now, and yet, now, they aren't.

As much as they hate to admit it, they can't feel quite so empty or lonely, having someone else who lost a soul mate without ever truly knowing them. And, as much as they hate to admit it, they're starting to think that, if things continue on like this, it might not be so bad.

Things stay the same between them, on the surface, but things begin to change, and they start to wonder what it means when two people, both having lost a a soul mate, start to grow close like this.

 


End file.
